The Itkh
Summary The Itkh (Ick), Jestermen; these are traveling bands of gnomes who tinker, thieve, smuggle, dance, and play carnivals throughout the lands of Cetemar. Itkh bands have been seen as far south as the Aquethaini Bridge, and as far north as the Free Castles. They are a curious lot in that, through a series of tics, odd phrasings, chants, mannerisms, and generally chaotic behavior, the Itkh are almost untouchable by magic. Mages and clerics have great difficulty targeting an Itkh for a spell--let alone being able to concentrate enough to say one. For a man so small (barely over three feet) an Itkh has a bellowing voice. They also refuse to bathe, cultivating an assortment of distressing odors and resident pests. And then there are the bells and clackers. An Itkh is covered in bells and noise-making devices. Each is a badge of achievement: something stolen, a song sung, a barrel smuggled, a travel made. A walking Itkh can be deafening. One might ask why an Itkh would be tolerated in a town fair at all? For one, they are buffoons, the funniest lot on Cetemar. And they travel. They can tell news, and smuggle secret messages far and wide--outside of of Crown Law. Their natural resistance to enchantment guarantees that the message will not be intercepted or changed. And their natural stink tends to deter frisking. Location The Itkh have a homeland, Itkhs' Land, found on the Isle of Decimae, off the southern coast of Leviatha. However, most Itkh are spread about the continent in small troupes. Estimated Numbers The Itkh have never been officially counted. Estimates range from 10,000-50,000 souls. Known Towns Itkhtown, located in Itkhs' Land has a permanent population of 3,000. It is usually Itkh who are ill, infirm, too old or too young to travel. Allies Most dwarves and gnomic folk will help an Itkh. And most nations consider it bad luck to harm an Itkh. Foes The Mages of Pintara consider an Itkh a prize magical specimen. They are rumored to test their strongest spells against captured Itkh. Darker rumors state that Itkh skin and powdered bone are powerful magical resistance agents. Characters Crabbl the Itkh Crabbl is an old gnome, claiming an impossible 900 years of age (he might be 200). His beard drags in the dirt, and his clothes are threadbare to the point of obscenity. And he is covered in bells and chimes. If he wore all his bells, Crabbl wouldn't be able to walk. Semi-retired, Crabbl lives in Itkhstown in a ramshackle mansion/warehouse. He has hundreds of dangerous and powerful magical items--none of which have any effect on him. Ghulli the Itkh Ghulli is tall for a gnome, at almost four feet, and is as round as a marble. She has a wild mane of red hair, and four ferrets who have taken up permanent residence on her person. Ghully loves wearing silks and golden bells. And, for an Itkh, she smells quiet pleasant, wearing several perfumes all at once. She leads one of the largest troupes of Itkh, "The Merry Band of Poot." With over 200 actors, another 200 hangers-on, and a baggage train of 30 wagons, this troupe is practically an army. But this is a cover for Ghulli's most profitable business. She smuggles people. If you have the coin to pay, Ghulli can get anyone out of a jam. Berta the Itkh Berta is a rare Itkh. She survived capture by the Pintari mages. Missing an eye and filled with a sense of revenge, Berta has forsaken the Itkh life. She instead now works with anyone who wants to kill mages. Berta will take on the Itkh life and hide in their troupes. But her collection of bells, now at 23, has a darker meaning. Comments "Foul little men. Funny. Full of bugs. Don't eat." --Cleavehead of the Oko, Orkik chief, killer of 21, bedder of 15, father of 12 "Their plays are blasphemous, and their songs are worse. Worth every copper!" --Magister Podrigga, Midian dramatist and critic "These bells tell my stories. My stories are loud (and make little sense)." --Tin Ear the Itkh Itkh